


Take a Hike

by zonafide



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Jas talks to Roach, M/M, Mentions of Yennefer, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zonafide/pseuds/zonafide
Summary: In which Jaskier comes down the mountain and thinks about his feelings towards Geralt.(directly following s1e6).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 402





	Take a Hike

**Author's Note:**

> ‘ello! Just binged The Witcher yesterday and thought I would word vomit some Jas angst into a oneshot lol, apologies that this is a bit of a hot mess, grammatically and conceptually. I don’t usually publish my work! Nevertheless, hope you enjoy!

Jaskier never really doubted it would come to this.

Geralt had just yelled at him, passionately, as if casting some nasty spell he learned from Yennefer. Never before had he been like this towards Jaskier, even when he was facing a wretched case of insomnia before the djinn incident, in which Geralt was so fatigued he commented that Jaskier’s music was the equivalent of a fillingless pie.

He scoffed, marching further down the mountain, awkwardly. The neck of his lute was grasped firmly in his palm, which was growing sweatier as the rays of the sun beamed cheerily at him. Jas almost wanted to laugh right in it’s stupid and annoyingly cheery face, call it stupid names and curse it out as Geralt had done to him.

The harsh goodbye hadn’t really set in yet. Jaskier didn’t know when it would. He remembered so clearly that just yesterday Geralt didn’t even seem the slightest bit upset at Jaskier proposing to get away for a bit, just the two of them, from all the monster hunting nonsense that seemed to leave Geralt (nonchalantly) scarred and bloody almost every day. Surely even a Witcher had to take a vacation once in a while.

Truth is, while Jas always expected he would accidentally push a button that would get him kicked from the Witcher’s two-man-band of accompaniment for good, he certainly never wished upon it. In fact, he loved Geralt’s company. In a way, it made him feel special when Geralt treated him like a (sometimes resented) friend, as he imagined nobody but the hundreds of women he’s had one-night-stands with had been graced with that same brooding comfort and hospitality. The pit stomach started to set in a bit more, imagining that he would never feel that comfort again. Who would he write epic tales about in song form about, in which he could strum away on his lute in the local tavern? 

Jas slung said lute over his shoulder, remembering the time he had received it from Filavandrel as a token for Geralt’s advice on rebuilding the elven kingdom. Beads of sweat ran down Jaskier’s face from his wet hairline due to the intermittent heat, which he didn’t even bother to wipe off. Yet again, another everyday occurrence reminding him of Geralt, as if Jaskier couldn’t simply walk down this goddamned mountain without seeing a blade of tallgrass and thinking ‘I wonder if Geralt has ever worn that color?’ Nevertheless, it wouldn’t stop him from thinking of all the times he caught glances of Geralt bathing in the past. The way water traveled from his notorious white hair and down his scar-ridden form was surely something no man would be able to forget, surely?

Jaskier made a mental note not to get hard whilst walking down the stupid mountain. 

-

Jaskier didn’t even know how long it took before he reached the bottom. In his head, he thanked whatever deity allowed him to do so without dying, and even more so to allow him to live and tell the tale in exaggerated song form later on. Everything seemed to be desolate, as it was almost early morning the next day, the moon still low in the slowly brightening sky, as if a precedent to the sunrise. Most of the teams had either died from pursuit of the dragon, or had left by now. He imagined the dwarves had used their godforsaken (and broken) shortcut and made it back in half the time. Some items were scattered about, as teams may have left them or died before returning to gather them, but the only thing that mattered to Jaskier was Roach, standing calmly, with her chestnut coat illuminated by the moonlight. Why it felt so strangely exciting to see Roach, Jas had no idea. Maybe it was the fact that there was still one living thing left that Geralt loved that could tolerate Jaskier, at least until Geralt will make his eventual way down and tell Roach how peaceful and pleasant life will be without Jaskier’s constant pestering. Jas approached her steadily, unsure as to whether she’d sensed his presence yet.

“‘ Ello, Roach. I hope you haven’t been waiting too long for me to return. Miss me, girl?” 

Roach snorted, nudging Jas rather forcefully in the chest, which earned a laugh from him.

“Good to see you too, m’lady.” Still slightly laughing at the somewhat wholesome interaction. Unbeknownst to Jaskier, tears began to form. Over the course of his hike, the undeniable pit-stomach dread began to grow more and more frequent. This interaction was the final straw of losing Geralt, not that Jaskier would hope Geralt ever to find out that Jaskier felt so strongly about losing him. That tie of destiny, the one that always brought them back together in a variety of towns (which Geralt doesn’t believe in, but that would be beside the point) Geralt had just ripped apart with his bare hands, with seemingly no regret at all.

With a shaky hand and shaky voice, Jas pet Roach’s mane for a few gentle moments. If Geralt found out it could kill him, but then again, it couldn’t get much worse.

“Tell Geralt, um—, actually, don’t say anything, not that you could, but just, take care of him— please?” 

Roach was the calmest she had ever been with Jas. With a sharp exhale and a shake of the head that almost seemed like a nod, Jaskier warmly smiled back.

“Thanks, girl. I’ll take my leave now. I’ll miss you.” With a wave of his hand and an almost significantly less confident posture, Jas left.


End file.
